I'm the Main Star
by Princess Sequin
Summary: Aku kira aku akan menjadi tokoh figuran yang pekerjaannya hanya mengeluh karena tidak mendapatkan sebuah peran utama, tetapi ternyata aku menjadi pemeran utamanya disini... I hope you like this story, and please review warning inside...


Halloo... aku Princess Sequin, aku baru untuk fandom Naruto disini, kalian bisa panggil aku Sequin, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya^^

Kita langsung aja ya ke ceritanya... Aku harap kalian menikmatinya... ^^

* * *

I'm the Main Star

By: Princess Sequin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, EYD, Sasusaku

* * *

Hallo semuanya, pekernalkan, namaku adalah Sakura Haruno. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah yang cukup elit, dan hanya berisi orang-orang yang mempunyai uang banyak. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong akan hal itu, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aku suka sekali yang namanya berbelanja dan menonton film drama, kedua hal tersebut sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Aku anak yang cukup populer, karena aku bergaul di kalangan anak-anak populer, tetapi jujur saja, aku seringkali tidak nyaman dengan pertemananku, karena walaupun aku menyukai drama, aku tidak menyukai drama queen, yah, itu semua teman-temanku.

"Sakura, kamu sudah membeli baju untuk prom besok belum? Pasanganmu siapa? Aku belum membeli baju baru untuk prom nih... kamu mau temani aku?" tanya temanku Ino Yamanaka, dia cantik, apalagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang, kuakui dia cukup mempesona, tetapi sayang, dia cerewet, dan agak berlebihan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Ino, aku tidak akan memiliki pasangan lain selain Sasuke..." jawabku sambil terus terfokus pada layar handphoneku... Oh ya... kalian pasti tahu kan siapa Sasuke? Tentu saja. Dia adalah murid impian di sekolahku, dia bekerja sebagai aktor, dan bakatnya di dunia akting sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dia pintar namun sayang dia dingin. Aku menyukainya sejak dua tahun lalu, saat aku pertama kali menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini, tetapi jangan sangka kalau aku menyukainya karena dia seorang aktor atau apa, aku menyukainya karena dia adalah teman masa kecilku, dan perasaanku semakin bertumbuh saat menginjak sekolah menengah keatas ini. Apa dia menyukaiku? Aku pun tidak tahu...

"Hah... apa dia sudah mengajakmu?" sekarang Ino yang mengeluarkan nada malasnya, dia selalu begitu jika membahas tentang Sasuke, dia selalu bilang kalau cintaku tidak mungkin terbalas, mungkin karena sifat Sasuke yang dingin itu, tetapi apa salahnya jika aku masih berharap? Istilahnya Cinderella saja bisa bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya, kenapa aku tidak? Yah... selama aku belum tahu, siapa yang berada di hatinya selama ini, aku rasa tidak apa-apa.

Aku pun hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakuraa... dengarkan aku ya... kamu tuh cantik, pintar, kaya, ramah... pria mana yang tidak tertarik denganmu? Jutaan pria diluar sana masih banyak yang meyukaimu, sekarang kalau sudah begini, kepada siapa akan kamu berikan cincin prom itu? Kepada dirimu sendiri? Hah! Itu menjijikan Sakura, kamu bisa lebih baik dari itu!" dan Ino memulai kata-katanya yang bagaikan tidak ada spasi itu, aku jadi malas sendiri menbahasnya.

"Ino... kamu mau membeli baju prom kan? Ayo kita berangkat, aku juga belum membeli baju prom..." aku tersenyum senang dan merangkul teman sekelasku itu, yah... tentu saja tidak benar-benar senang, hanya untuk menghentikan ocehannya saja aku begini.

"Tapi..." dia sedikit ragu melihatku yang tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan, "baiklah..." dia tersenyum dan membalas rangkulanku.

* * *

Sehari kulewati dengan begitu cepat, dan Sasuke masih belum saja memunculkan namanya dalam layar handphoneku untuk mengajakku ke prom, biasanya sih kalau di film-film orang yang disukai oleh gadis pemeran utama sudah mengajak gadis pemeran utama tersebut, apa karena aku bukan pemeran utama? Hei! Aku harus menjadi pemeran utama disini, tetapi apa mungkin dia sudah punya pasangan ya? Lebih baik aku pastikan, karena acaranya tepat malam nanti.

"Sasuke... kamu sudah dapat pasangan belum? Kamu payah, masa tidak memberitahuku, padahal acaranya sudah nanti malam."

Aku mengetik pesan singkat itu dan langsung mengirimnya, berharap sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke itu cepat menjawab pesan tersebut, dan harapanku terkabul.

"Lihat saja nanti pada saat prom... Kamu sendiri gimana?" entah kenapa jatungku berdegub lebih kencang pada saat membaca balasan darinya. Tapi diantara detakan jantungku yang cepat itu, terdapat rasa perih yang sedang menyerang perasaanku. Apa dia sudah mempunyai pasangan jika menjawab seperti itu?

"Kamu curang... gadis mana yang kamu kencani hah? Aku sih tentunya sudah mempunyai pasangan... yang tentunya juga jauh lebih tampan dari pada kamu... jelek!" aku mengetik pesan tersebut dengan kesal, dan setelah aku mengirimnya, aku melempar handphone itu entah kemana.

Kenapa dalam pikiranku saat ini dia sangat menyebalkan? Dia belum pernah mengencani seorang gadis pun selama ini. Kenapa sih dia tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku kan jadi nggak berharap dengan harapan kosong.

Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan sakit hati? Sangat menyebalkan... apa benar kata Ino kalau aku tidak bisa lagi berharap pada Sasuke? Kenapa sih cinta itu begitu membutakanku hingga aku seperti ini?! Hah! Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ino.

Air mataku perlahan mengalir dari pipiku, menyebalkan! Aku benci menangis, tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menahannya?! Kamu telah melakukan salah satu hal paling menjijikan yang tidak akan dilakukan Sakura Haruno, Sakura.

* * *

Jam delapan prom akan dimulai, dan sekarang waktu menunjukan sudah jam enam. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat ke prom.

"Karin!" aku memanggil pelayanku yang biasa untuk mendandaniku dengan suara yang agak serak, mungkin efek karena aku terlalu banyak menangis dan diam hari ini.

Salah satu pelayan yang tadi aku panggil pun datang dengan segera, "Ada apa nona?" tanyanya ketika memasuki ruanganku.

"Aku ingin bersiap ke prom... bisa kamu siapkan segalanya?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak yakin, karena sedaritadi Karin melihatiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nona kenapa? Habis menangis?" tanyanya, yah mungkin itulah jawaban dari tatapan bingungnya selama aku berbicara tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat siapkan! Buat aku jadi gadis paling cantik di prom!" seruku dengan nada sedikit membentak, aku sebenarnya tidak enak pada Karin yang kini terlihat ketakutan akan bentakanku tadi, hanya saja moodku saat ini sedang tidak stabil, jadi maaf saja.

"I-iya nona..." jawabnya sambil berlari keluar, sepertinya sih untuk mengambil perlengkapan make up di lantai bawah.

* * *

Kini aku sudah siap dengan penampilanku untuk pergi ke prom, aku memakai dress hitam tanpa lengan dengan panjang beberapa senti diatas lutut, terdapat pita yang cukup besar di bagian belakang dressku, dan karena pita tersebut, rok pada bagian dressku terlihat sedikit mengembang, memang tidak terlalu wah, karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai barang-barang yang mencolok.

Aku membawa tasku dan masuk ke mobil untuk ke tempat acara, baiklah Sakura, ini adalah prom, kamu harus siap, dan kamu harus menjadi ratunya malam ini.

* * *

"Sakuraa... kamu manis sekali malam ini..." sambut Ino ketika aku keluar dari mobil, aku hanya tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan dengan lekas, karena banyak sekali jepretan kamera saat aku keluar dari mobil, kenapa tema dari prom ini harus movie premier disaat aku sedang tidak ingin diphoto, oke... aku salah kali ini.

Ino dengan cepat mengejarku kedalam ruangan, "Kamu kenapa? Tidak biasanya kamu tidak ingin diphoto... kamu kenapa? Lagi badmood? Jangan bilang kalau itu karena Sasuke yang tidak mau menjadi pasanganmu malam ini..." haduh Ino... kenapa sih kamu ini tidak bisa menghentikan kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu, kupingku sangat pengang disini.

"Ino... bisakah, kamu diam... kupingku pengang disini..." dan saat aku berbicara seperti itu dia pun menghentikan bicaranya, kebetulan sekali, acara dimulai saat itu juga.

* * *

Acara pemberian omong kosong telah selesai diberikan, dan ini saatnya party... hah... aku pikir party apanya, aku tidak ada teman disini, semuanya sibuk dengan pasangan mereka, dan Ino telah menghilang entah kemana... Sasuke pun tidak terlihat sedari tadi, aku jadi seperti anak hilang disini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman, dan... swala... aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata temanku sedang bermesraan, hah... aku mengubah pandanganku ke arah dekat sana, dan tunggu, apa yang kulihat itu Sasuke? Dan yang sedang memeluknya itu... Ino kan?

Aku tidak salah lihat lagi, rambut panjang , dengan dress ungu berlengan satu.

Gosh... kenapa sih aku harus melihat ini? Ino? Dia selama ini... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, hah! Aku kira hanya mereka yang mengerti, tetapi kenyataannya, yang terdekat denganku saja menghianatiku, kenapa sih hidupku begitu menyedihkan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku bukan tokoh utama lagi disini, melainkan Ino.

Aku berlari menuju tempat yang jauh di keramaian, ini rasanya seperti tadi siang, tetapi lebih sakit. Pada saat aku sudah sampai di tempat yang sepi, aku menangis sejadinya, aku benci hidup di kehidupan yang penuh teman palsu, sahabat palsu, semuanya saja palsu kecuali barang bermerek yang aku pakai.

Aku lelah, orang tuaku seperti tidak peduli terhadapku, teman-temanku, mereka semua... argh! Aku benci disaat aku merasa seperti ini...

"Jelek..." tiba-tiba suara berat terngiang di kupingku, terdengar seperti suara Sasuke, tetapi aku biarkan saja, mungkin itu halusinasiku karena rasa sukaku padanya, atau mungkin juga, itu karena aku terlalu banyak menonton drama, dimana, seorang gadis pemeran utama akan dihampiri oleh pria yang disukainya ketika ia sedang menangis sendirian.

"Yaudah kalau gamau... sekarang dia sudah sombong... sms nggak dibales, menangis nggak ngajak-ngajak..." kata suara berat itu, sangat terasa kalau kini sebuah jas melindungi bahuku. Ini terasa begitu nyata. Dan aku pun menengok ke arah pemberi jas tersebut. Dia benar-benar Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan... kenapa wajahmu seperti hantu... maskaramu luntur..." dia membersihkan wajahku dengan sapu tangannya.

"CUKUP! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua kepalsuan ini..." seruku seraya kembali menunduk untuk menutupi air mataku yang mengalir, "pergi saja dengan teman kencanmu yang cantik itu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai teman kencan Sakura..." kini kurasakan Sasuke menepuk bahku dengan lembut.

"Ino?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh... pasti kamu melihatku tadi ya? Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kamu sering menonton drama?" tanyanya dengan nada menahan tertawa, kenapa dia? Aku pun hanya menggeleng tetapi tetap menundukan kepalaku...

"Tadi menyatakan cinta padaku, dan aku menolaknya... eh... dia tiba-tiba memelukku... itu cerita klise Sakura..." aku pun menengok dengan mataku yang masih berkaca-kaca, "aku pun berniat untuk menyendiri, dan pada saat disini, aku mendengar tangisan yang menyerupai sadako... ternyata itu kamu... apa kamu menangis karena aku berpelukan dengan Ino? Kamu cemburu? Lalu bagaimana dengan pasanganmu yang lebih keren dariku itu?"

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, "Kenapa kamu jadi cerewet gitu sih?! Kamu menyebalkan! Pasangan itu tidak ada! Aku menunggumu Sasuke! Apa kamu tidak menyadari dua tahun ini aku menyukaimu?! Bodoh! Jelek! Aku benci Sasuke!" Aku berdiri dan melepaskan Jas Sasuke, dan menendang Sasuke dengan keras, dan pergi tanpa memperhatikan penampilanku yang sudah berantakan ini.

Dia terlihat agak speechless kali ini, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, "Sakura!" dia memanggilku dan mengejarku, saat menyadari akan hal itu aku malah berlari karena takut ditangkap olehnya.

Usaha itu sia-sia, Sasuke tetap menangkapku, dengan cara memeluku dari belakang, oke... ini mulai meleset dari perkiraanku.

"Kamu yang bodoh..." katanya dengan berbisik pelan di kupingku, "dengarkan jelek... aku menyukaimu, bahkan lebih lama dari yang kamu duga... kamu pikir untuk apa aku menghampirimu jika aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang aku sukai? Formalitas? Kamu sudah mengenalku lama kan Rukia? Aku benci kepalsuan..."

Aku membalikan badanku... Apakah ini mimpi? Aku menjadi peran utama disini?

"Sekarang apa? Kamu mau minta maaf akan kesalahpahaman ini? Membetulkan make up, atau tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Kalau aku menjadi pacarmu, apa tidak malu dengan mukaku yang seperti sadako ini?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Huh... wanita itu complicated... cintanya terbalas, malah dia ragu, tidak terbalas, malah cengeng, maunya apa? Kamu mau aku merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bagiku, kamu yang seperti ini saja sudah lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan wanita bermakeup diluar sana..." jawabnya menghapus maskaraku yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak menyangka... seorang Sasuke memliki selera sadako..." aku terkekeh melihatnya, dan dia malah menjitak kepalaku.

"Bodoh..." katanya dengan lembut, tetapi sambil tersenyum. Seumur-umur aku berteman dengan seorang Sasuke, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tapi suka kan?" tanyaku kini menggodanya.

"Dasar..." kini dia mengusap kepalaku pelan dan aku kembali memeluknya.

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi, aku kira aku akan menjadi tokoh figuran yang pekerjaannya hanya mengeluh karena tidak mendapatkan sebuah peran utama, tetapi ternyata aku menjadi pemeran utamanya disini! Hmm... aku suka happy ending, dan aku tidak menyangka, ceritaku ini berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

Tamat

* * *

Selesaii... maaf ya kalau jelek, dan sepertinya juga ini agak klise ya .

Cerita ini tiba-tiba keluar aja keluar dari kepala aku, sebenarnya aku cukup terinspirasi sama temanku yang suka banget nonton drama, dan kalau misalnya aku curhat sama dia, saran yang dikasih dia saran yang menurut aku drama banget... hahaha... cuma berguna kok sarannya dia... dia sekarang lagi kasmaran sama temennya yang juga suka sama dia, semoga cepet jadian amiin :)

Aku harap kalian suka sama ceritaku, dan mohon reviewnyaa ^.^

Terima kasih banyaak ^^


End file.
